Halcyon-class light cruiser
|buildtime = 19 |uses = 12 |hull = 8000 |armor = 8 |antimatter = |experience = |squadrons = |weapon1 = MAC |damage.weapon1 = 22 |cooldown.weapon1 = |weapon2 = Missile |damage.weapon2 = 5 |cooldown.weapon2 = |weapon3 = AA Autocannon |damage.weapon3 = 15 |cooldown.weapon3 = |weapon4 = |damage.weapon4 = |cooldown.weapon4 = |desc = Halcyon Cruisers are older, underpowered vessels in the UNSC fleet that while poorly-armed, have a very durable hull that allows the vessels to serve as damage sponges for the fleet.|note = Damage Sponge Achilles Warheads Sturdy light cruiser - Lacking in combat abilities and speed, but fairs well as a damage sponge and enemy debuff platform for your fleet.}} The Halcyon-class is a light cruiser in service to the United Nations Space Command. It excels in absorbing damage in support of the fleet in direct combat. Overview This is the wall of the UNSC fleet. While it does not possess immense amounts of firepower, its hull capabilities allow it to sustain fire that would have destroyed other UNSC ships; something which is essential when fighting an enemy like the Covenant, which can easily swarm the field with dozens of capital warships. History First designed by Dr. Robert Mclees in 2510 the Halcyon-Class Light Cruiser, the smallest ship to be classified as a 'cruiser', has a solid history with the UNSC. Carrying only one MAC and 180 Archer Missiles, and inefficient reactors, the Halcyon was quickly taken out of service due to concerns about its tactical usability, high cost, and poor speed. Its only redeeming feature was the five hexagonal and octagonal sections that made up the ship's super-structure. Along with thick plating and ample interior bracing, this gave the ship a very high tolerance for pain. However, even with the unique and durable design, the Halcyon was outclassed in almost every way by the ''Marathon''-class heavy cruiser, its successor. When the war with the Covenant started the UNSC needed as many ships as they could get, and as a result, many Halcyon''s were put back into service. Most of the returning ships received major refits, like the ''Pillar of Autumn, which turned a ineffective ship into one of the most effective, and likely expensive ships, the UNSC had to offer. These refitted ships (the UNSC Pillar of Autumn in particular) led to the creation of the ''Autumn''-class Heavy Cruiser. Weapons and Tactical Usage The Halcyon is a sturdy one, on par with the ''Marathon''-class heavy cruiser in terms of tankiness despite being a mere cruiser that is cheaper to produce. In contrast, its weapons are insignificant, so they should be used as the wall of your fleet instead of a main damage dealer. With research, the Halcyon can be outfitted with the Damage Sponge ability, which taunts the enemy into focus firing it. Coupled with a relatively low build cost for its tankiness, the Halcyon can be fielded in larger numbers as disposable shields to make sure your valuable capitals don't get picked off. It can also reduce enemy movement speed with Achilles Warheads to provide support. The Halcyon is quite a cumbersome ship, and may struggle to keep up with a fleet composed of faster vessels. This should be taken note of and may be compensated by ordering them to move in advance of your main fleet. Its long build time and low damage makes it a bad choice when a large number of fresh replacements are needed in a short time, and should always be used as escorts to maximize their potential. Gallery Halcyon1.jpg|Render of the original classic model of the Halcyon. HalComparison.jpg|Comparison between the original classic model and the revised model. Credits Original model *Model - Annihilater102 *Texture - Annihilater102 v0.88.8 model *Model - Malcontent1692 *Texture - Malcontent1692 External links *Halcyon-class (halo.wikia) See also Category:UNSC ships